Protección
by Cloud122
Summary: Oliver jamás perdonará a Zoom por lo que hizo, incluso está dispuesto a romper su juramento si con eso protege al castaño el problema es que Barry piensa diferente y necesita que el arquero comprenda.


En mi último día de vacaciones tenía que subirlo, ¡hola! bueno, como lo había comentado en " _Lo que Barry no sabe_ " el capítulo donde se enfrenta a Zoom y queda mal herido, me quede con muchas ganas de desarrollar un poco más el asunto y la que haría Oliver al respecto, así que me puse a escribir sobre eso, veremos que tal quedo. Nos vemos abajo

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

Protección

— **XXXXXXXX—**

Había pasado ya varios días desde su enfrentamiento contra Zoom. A pesar de los intentos por querer encontrar al villano parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que re apareciera, sin embargo, debía aprovechar ese lapso para recuperarse completamente.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado, a pesar de sus poderes el proceso de recuperación era lento y eso era hablando de la parte física, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente con tal de no preocupar a los demás, sabía que algunas secuelas tardarían más en sanar. Gracias a la silla que sus amigos le construyeron podía desplazarse sin problema por todo el edificio, pero comenzaba a desesperarse al verse impedido de contribuir en la búsqueda. Su mente aún mantenía fresco el recuerdo de cuando despertó.

 _No había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder enfocar su vista._

— _Maldición —murmuró cubriendo su rostro con su brazo. Su mente evocó el momento de su enfrentamiento y derrota a manos de Zoom._

 _Debía levantarse, intentó pararse de aquella cama tenía que encontrarlo… debía asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien….debía… pero se detuvo al sentir que algo no estaba bien._

 _Un miedo comenzó a invadirle dirigiendo su vista a sus piernas. El sonido de la puerta abrirse logró llamar su atención observó a sus amigos ingresar al lugar que al verle despierto se encaminaron a donde estaba preguntándole como se sentía, ignoraba todas las preguntas que le hacían ya que su atención se centró en el rubio quien se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación viéndolo directamente. Lo sabía, podía asegurar que Oliver intuía que algo no estaba bien_

— _Yo… —murmuro sin dejar de observar aquel par de ojos azules, todo lo demás desapareció y no lograba escuchar lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder anunciando que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar—.No siento las piernas._

Después de eso, todo se volvió confuso o al menos es lo que puede recordar. En un momento estaba observando como la expresión de alivio de Oliver cambiaba a una llena de irá y al otro estaba en otra de las habitaciones siendo examinado por Cisco, Caitlin , el doctor Wells, incluso la misma Felicity quien decidió quedarse en la ciudad ayudando a sacar muestras y analizarlas, al final, terminó volviéndose a quedar dormido debido a la debilidad que aún sentía y también atribuía al sin fin de medicamentos que le aplicaban.

En sus momentos de lucidez preguntaba a quien estuviera su lado por el rubio pero ninguno supo responderle. Horas más tarde, cuando tuvieron los resultados listos, el doctor Wells determinó que su parálisis era temporal, que a pesar de sus poderes el daño en su columna había sido grave y que el proceso de sanación tardaría, además de que requeriría de una pequeña terapia para asegurar una buena recuperación.

Eso tranquilizó a todos quienes comenzaron a trabajar en los aparatos que le ayudarían en su sanación. Barry no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso, seguía sin saber de Oliver y temía que cometiera una locura. Según le había comentado Caitlin, el rubio llamaba o venía a verle pero debido a los tranquilizantes que le ponían, casi siempre estaba dormido.

Recordaba la expresión del rubio y sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, seguro que había iniciado una cacería en contra del corredor y temía que lo encontrara, enfrentarse a Zoom sin apoyo era un error, eso lo había aprendido a la mala. A pesar de sus poderes sus lesiones resultaron graves no quería imaginar lo que le podía hacer al mayor.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— escuchó una voz a su lado sorprendiéndole, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho ni vio cuando nada.

—Oliver —exclamó feliz al verle, lo necesitaba, en verdad necesitaba tener al rubio a su lado porque solo con él podía sentirse tranquilo, seguro. — ¿Dónde has estado?

El rubio vestía su traje de Arrow, camino hasta quedar frente al castaño que estaba en su silla de ruedas, debido a la capucha su rostro estaba oculto, tardó en responder a la pregunta de su novio.

—Buscando a Zoom — indicó mientras apretaba los puños —

—Ollie... —murmuro el menor

—Lo matare — pronunció con ira y odio —.No se saldrá con la suya.

—Oliver no— expresó el castaño tomando la mano del rubio entrelazándolo sus dedos con los del vigilante a pesar de la dificultad de los guantes que usaba.

—Lo merece. Por su culpa estas así. No merece piedad —sentenció acuclillándose. No, no podía, jamás le perdonaría.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos detenerle antes de que lastime a alguien más —respondió mientras retiraba la capucha y el antifaz del rostro de su novio, observando mejor sus facciones, se veía cansado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos se veía más pronunciadas prueba de que posiblemente llevaba horas sin dormir—Pero matarlo no es la solución.

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Expresó molesto —.Matarlo es la mejor solución de ponerle fin a todos sus planes. Así no lastimara a nadie más, no volverá a tocarte.

—Nosotros no matamos Oliver —indicó tratando de calmar la irá que veía en la expresión del vigilante. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, sus ojos le demostraban todo. Era la forma en la que había aprendido a leer al rubio, cuando estaba tranquilo, incluso podría decir relajado el azul de sus ojos se mostraban serenos como las aguas del océano que te arrullan ante el lento menear de las olas pero cuando estaba enojado, la situación era completamente distinta y su mirada le recordaba lo intimidante e imponente que puede ser el mar, como las pequeñas e inofensivas mares se convierten en grandes tempestades.

—Yo lo he hecho — respondió agachando la cabeza. Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre, ya había sido jurado y juez de la vida de algunas personas. —.He cruzado la línea.

—Pero ya no—alegó el castaño colocando sus manos al lado de las mejillas del vigilante obligándole a verle —. Te revindicaste, eres un héroe Oliver.

Al finalizar, Barry se inclinó lo suficiente para capturar los labios del mayor iniciando un beso tierno y dulce. Acto seguido, Oliver correspondió el contacto, cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario se separaron apenas lo suficiente, sus frentes seguían unidas, sentían la respiración caliente del otro.

—Me preocupaste — admitió el rubio, solo con Barry podía hablar de sus sentimientos, aunque eran pocas las veces que se lo decía, no quería que supiera el control que tenía sobre su persona, pero al diablo con todo eso, estuvo a punto de perderlo.

—Estaré bien — le aseguro dedicándole una sonrisa —.Prométeme que no harás nada que te ponga en riesgo.

— ¿Qué no tienes que estar descansando? — cuestionó evitando responderle.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! — expresó infantilmente mientras inflaba las mejillas indignado —. Tengo mis ejercicios de rehabilitación.

— ¿Ahora? — cuestionó divertido al ver los gestos del castaño, con sus dedos pico las mejillas las cuales regresaron a la normalidad.

—Es cuando Joe tiene tiempo de venir y ayudarme pero hoy tuvo un contratiempo—respondió aun molesto tomando una de las manos del rubio. —. Olvidó llenar unos informes.

—Puedo cambiarme y ayudarte. —Sugirió poniéndose de pie sin soltar la mano del corredor.

El oji verde lo medito unos segundos antes de asentir. El vigilante beso la frente del menor diciéndole que le vería en el salón en cuanto se cambiara.

.

.

.

.

Se supone que debería esperar que alguien estuviera con él al momento de hacer sus ejercicios, pero decidió tomar la iniciativa necesitaba tratar por sí solo. Respiro hondamente antes de levantarse de la silla sujetándose a las barras paralelas, aun sentía las piernas flaquearle y todo el peso de su cuerpo se concentraba en sus brazos.

Trato de mover la pierna derecha iniciando a caminar, aún le dolía pero poco a poco podía volver a sentí la movilidad en sus extremidades. Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con la izquierda, daba pequeños pasos, al inicio se sentía frustrado pero Joe y el doctor Wells le animaban diciendo que era buena señal, ya que una persona común no podría volver a caminar.

Las barras no debían tener una distancia mayor a un metro y medio, en el centro de ellas, habían instalado un pequeño colchón para evitar cualquier accidente. Prosiguió dando pequeños pasos evitando detenerse, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente, su respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada y aún debía dar media vuelta y recorrer el mismo sendero hasta su silla.

Sonrió cuando llegó al otro lado de las barras pero la fuerza de sus brazos le abandono haciéndole caer al frente.

—Te tengo — unos brazos le rodearon por atrás sujetándole por la espalda para después alzarle sin problemas —. No deberías hacerlo tú solo, eso fue peligroso, ¿estás bien?

—Gracias — respondió mientras Oliver le colocaba nuevamente en la silla de ruedas —.Estoy bien, tranquilo.

— ¿No te lastimaste? — cuestionó viendo como el castaño negaba haciendo que lanzara un suspiro aliviado. —. Deberías descansar un rato.

—No, quiero intentarlo de nuevo—exclamó el corredor mientras miraba al mayor quien ya no traía su traje de Arrow sino unos pantalones negros y una sudadera gris.

—De acuerdo — respondió colocando nuevamente la silla enfrente de las barras deteniéndola mientras Barry se ponía nuevamente de pie. Se colocó a un lado del barrote un poco atrás del menor cuidando que no se tropezara.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora realizando el mismo ejercicio hasta que Oliver dispuso que ya había sido suficiente. Se quedaron en la habitación descansando y conversando. Se sentaron en el colchón el rubio recargándose en una de los tubos de las barras teniendo al castaño sentado en sus piernas acariciándole a ratos su cabello.

—Lo hiciste bien — pronunció. A pesar de que no solía ser muy expresivo, sabía que parte de la rehabilitación del menor era escuchar y sentir el apoyo de quienes le rodeaban. Su recuperación no solo era física, también debía ser mental y por lo que Cisco le dijo, lo necesitaba. El miedo que sentía y canalizaba a través de las pesadillas que en los últimos días le habían asaltado era la prueba del cansancio emocional que tenía—. Pronto estarás completamente recuperado.

—Eso espero — respondió tranquilamente —. Necesito recuperarme si quiero capturar a Zoom.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, yo me haré cargo de él. — Sentenció mayor frunciendo el ceño —.Solo céntrate en tu recuperación.

—Oliver — pronuncio despegando su cabeza del pecho del mayor para mirarle a los ojos. —No quiero discutir el tema.

—Entonces deja que sea yo quien me encargue —exclamó queriendo dar por terminada la discusión—. No dejaré que te vuelva a lastimar.

—Trabajemos juntos entonces —manifestó —. Pero debes prometer que no lo buscarás hasta que me recupere.

—De acuerdo —se rindió rodeando sus brazos la cintura del menor—.Pero si aparece no dudare en atacarlo.

Oliver sabía que era una promesa que no cumpliría, no podía volver a pasar por una situación así, el creer que había perdido al menor. Un frío y miedo le subieron todo el cuerpo al volver a imaginar aquellas agónicas horas desde que Felicity le explicó la situación, cuando le veía tendido en esa cama inconsciente. Con golpes, rasguños y vendas por todo su cuerpo.

Se culpó así mismo por no haber prestado más atención a la situación en Central City, si él hubiera estado cerca el castaño no estaría así, las cosas abrían resultado diferente si lo hubiera detenido a tiempo.

Simplemente no podía, no concebía su vida sin Barry Allen, el hombre que se había vuelto su todo. No detendría su búsqueda sabe que tarde o temprano Zoom volverá a aparecerse, pero él estará listo para cuando eso sucede, porque defenderá al castaño en cuerpo y alma. No permitirá que Zoom le vuelva a poner un solo dedo encima.

—Solo recuerda, justicia no venganza—

— ¿Ahh? Bonita frase — respondió burlón —. ¿De qué libro lo sacaste?

—En realidad de ninguno— exclamó sonriendo sabiendo lo que se venía —. Me la dijo Batman en una ocasión.

— ¿El murciélago? ¿Sigues hablando con él? —cuestionó molesto, aborrecía al engreído justiciero de Gótica.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió sin ocultar su emoción —.Incluso me llamo para saber de mi estado y decirme que lo llamara si necesitaba algo.

— ¿Llamarte? — emitió molesto—. Tú no necesitas pedirle nada, para eso estoy yo aquí.

— ¡Oh, Oliver! No me digas que estás celoso. —exteriorizó divertido al haber conseguido su objetivo. —. Es un amigo, solo quiere ayudar.

Bufo molesto al ver como Barry defendía al caballero de la noche, le fastidiaba la relación que el castaño había desarrollado con el hombre de Gótica, la forma en que hablaba de él y como le defendía a pesar de los comentarios de los demás, alegando que detrás de toda esa fachada de indiferencia y dureza existía un hombre realmente bueno que se preocupa por los demás.

Y le molestaba más saber que el corredor conocía a quien se escondía detrás de la máscara y lo ha protegido a costa de todo y todos ¡incluso de él! por más que lo intenta, Barry seleccionaba muy bien sus palabras al hablar de Batman.

—No estoy celoso — dando por terminada la conversación se acomodó equilibrando su peso dispuesto a levantarse cargando al menor con cuidado. —.Es tarde, debes descansar.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo está noche? —cuestionó el corredor rodeando con sus manos el cuello del arquero.

—Le ofrecí a Joe ayudarle a patrullar la ciudad, Diggle y Felicity se quedaron en Stirling City vigilando y buscando información sobre el paradero de Zoom. — emitió caminando al ascensor.

—Pero debes descansar, no puedes exigirte tanto. —Refutó el corredor —.Por favor quédate conmigo. Además, cuando Joe me llamó me dijo que las cosas estaban tranquilas, si algo pasa ya te habrían llamado ¿no?

El ascensor se cerró, subiendo los diferentes pisos de las instalaciones. Meditó unos segundos la petición del castaño, debía admitir que en la última semana sus horas de sueño disminuyeron más de lo normal. Pero su objetivo seguía siendo encontrar primero a Zoom, mientras el maldito siguiera libre él no podría estar en paz, la vida de su pareja seguía estando en peligro y de ninguna manera podía estar tranquilo, solo dios sabe lo mal que lo paso al verle todos esos días inconsciente, creyendo que lo perdería.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron llegando al piso donde el castaño se quedaba mientras terminaba de curarse. Le deposito con cuidado en la cama sentándose en la orilla apartando un mechón de cabello.

—Me quedaré — respondió logrando que el corredor esbozara una sonrisa feliz.

Oliver ayudo al castaño a cambiarse en el proceso dándole pequeños besos y caricias que no pasaron a más. Ambos se acomodaron recostándose en la cama. Barry le daba pequeñas caricias en su rostro logrando tranquilizar al mayor quien poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Barry continuo realizando la misma acción durante varios minutos hasta que sintió el pausado respirar de Oliver, estaba completamente dormido. Sonrió tranquilo al verle por fin descansar, sabía que el mayor seguramente se había extralimitado buscando al otro corredor extralimitado buscando al otro corredor y ayudando a mantener el orden en ambas ciudades. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que ha hecho por él.

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse al verse vencido por Zoom, fue dirigido al arquero y lo único que deseaba es que si llegaba a morir, Oliver no se enfadara mucho.

—Perdóname Ollie —exclamó el menor acercándose al cuerpo del mayor reflexionando sobre las acciones que debería hacer para detener al corredor.

La repentina ausencia de Zoom solo le hacía pensar que el villano estaría planeando algo realmente grande y malvado. Necesitaba recuperarse, debía proteger a Joe, Linda, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, doctor Wells, Felicity, Diggle, a Oliver. Tenía que protegerlos a todos ellos de la amenaza que él había desatado, a cualquier costo, incluso si eso implicaba el máximo de los sacrificios.

* * *

La verdad es que en más de una ocasión hemos visto que Flash es un héroe que ha pasado del dicho al hecho con eso de tener que ofrecer su vida misma para salvar a los demás, la pregunta sería si verdaderamente Ollie se lo permitiría.

La frase que Barry le dice a Ollie como muchas sabrán pertenece a la película Batman vs Robin. Bruce se la dice a Damian cuando va a investigar una serie de raptos de niños y bueno, siempre me ha gustado esa frase, en mi opinión posee una carga simbólica muy grande.

Como dije, hasta aquí llegaron mis vacaciones, el lunes entro a clases u.u y debido a que hice intercambio interno en la universidad estaré viviendo en otra ciudad tomando clases en otro campus, es un lugar tranquilo –es una zona principalmente rural- por lo que desconozco si tendré internet en la casa donde viviré, apenas sabré en unas horas pues estaré viajando para allá, trataré de escribir en mis tiempos libres pero probablemente me tarde en subir, esperemos que todo salga bien. Mientras nos volvamos a ver, que estén bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
